Our Last Chance
by Moony Slz
Summary: Mini-fic. – Ella está muerta.- le grité. – Es hora de que abras los ojos y veas que yo también puedo hacerte feliz. - Sin pensarlo, tomé en puños su camisa y lo jalé hacia mí, presionando nuestros labios con ferocidad.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, excepto Edward que es mío por las noches, no, mentira, que más quisiera yo. **__**A mí solo me gusta jugar con ellos y hacerlos sufrir y llorar un poco.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Parte 01**

**Edward PoV:**

Me apoyé en el lavatorio, eché algo de agua en mi cara, tratando de relajarme.

-¿Edward?- oí a Bella llamándome. La vi por el espejo, ese vestido negro era realmente hermoso, pero se vería mucho mejor si fuera otra la ocasión.- Deberías volver, aún no ha terminado. – Ella también estaba triste, era su hermana después de todo. Me sequé las manos y la cara con una toalla de papel. Pasé por su lado, me detuve durante unos segundos junto a ella, quería decirle algo. Quería decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Realmente quería hacerlo. Pero supongo que no encontré las palabras. Ella levantó sus enormes ojos marrones hacia mí. Me miró durante una fracción de segundo. Luego apartó la mirada. – Deberías apresurarte.- murmuró sin voz.

Caminé hasta el salón, toda mi familia estaba ahí, también estaban sus amigos y sus padres. Reneé, su madre, se me acercó, me abrazó, correspondí su abrazo. La sentí sollozar contra mi cuello.

-Esto no debió terminar así Edward.- sollozaba.- Ella te quería, estoy segura de que si ella hubiera esperado un poco, solo un poco… también sabría cuanto la querías. – La abracé, ella creía eso, pero yo estaba seguro de que eso no hubiera hecho ninguna diferencia. Ninguna.

Phil la apartó de mí y se fue con ella llorando sobre su hombro, la sostenía con un brazo contra su cuerpo y ella se aferraba a él. Ojalá tuviera algo que decirle. Para ella un "Todo estará bien" no sería suficiente como tampoco lo sería nunca para mí pero si podría haberlo sido para Bella. Me maldije por no ser capaz de decírselo sin que sonara a mentira.

Había gente que subía al escenario improvisado para compartir alguna experiencia emocionante, divertida o solo un instante que tuvieron con ella. Bella me vio parado en medio de la sala sin saber qué hacer, sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas. Estaba llorando cuando llegó hasta mí.

-Yo sé que ella nunca fue feliz, ella tenía todo menos felicidad… yo… realmente espero que donde quiera que este ahora… ella sea más feliz de lo que alguna vez fue aquí… contigo o conmigo. – Su voz se quebró al final. La abracé.

- No digas eso.- Estaba a punto de derrumbarse y estoy bastante convencido de que si ella se derrumbaba, yo no tardaría en seguirla. La abracé más fuerte. – Tu si la hacías feliz, tú eras la que le sacaba una sonrisa cuando ella lloraba por alguna estupidez que yo hacía… soy yo el idiota que no supo amarla.

- Este es el momento cursi ¿verdad? – murmuró intentando hacerme sonreír.

- Creo que si, Belly.- contesté en el mismo tono que ella había usado.

- Llévame a casa por favor.- dijo pausadamente aunque sonó a suplica. La saqué de allí lo más rápido que pude. Le abrí la puerta del _volvo_ y la cerré cuando estuvo dentro. Su padre, Charlie, nos vio saliendo del salón, no nos detuvo. Ahora me preguntó porque pero en ese momento no se me pasó por la cabeza ni siquiera la idea de que pudo detenerme. Conduje rápido hasta su casa fue el viaje más silencioso que alguna vez tuvimos, aparqué en la entrada y me bajé para abrirle la puerta.

- Gracias.- murmuró al salir. - ¿Quieres… quieres pasar? – titubeó. Miré la casa y negué.

-No, son… muchos recuerdos, quizá otro día.- Agachó la cabeza murmuró un "Claro" luego me dio un beso en la mejilla y caminó lentamente hasta la puerta. Entré en mi auto, ella agitó la mano hacia mí desde la puerta e intento sonreír. Hizo un esfuerzo tengo que reconocérselo.

Me alejé de allí. No quería volver a nuest… mi casa, me recordé, mía desde que ella me dejó, mía desde que ella había tomado esa decisión, mía desde que ella había decidido morir. Terminé volviendo, por supuesto. Debía ser un masoquista, estacioné frente a MI casa. También debía ser patético, como si enfatizarlo compensara mi desliz de hace unos momentos.

Me recosté en el asiento, retrasando lo más que podía el momento en el que tendría que entrar a la casa. Cuando el sol empezó a ocultarse decidí que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo. Me bajé y caminé muy, muy lento hasta la puerta. Si, tenía miedo de entrar. Sabía que me había dicho una y mil veces que debía superarlo, dejar el pasado atrás, dejar ir a Melanie pero yo… no podía.

Respiré profundo una, dos veces y abrí la puerta.

_***Inicio Recuerdo***_

_Entré a nuestra casa, sentí algo crujir bajo mis pies. Al agacharme encontré trozos de un vaso junto con las rosas que le había traído la noche anterior. Levanté la mirada, la casa era un desastre. El relleno de los cojines estaba por todos lados, había un cuchillo entre ellos._

_-¡¿Mel?- la llamé, no hubo ninguna respuesta. Subí las escaleras corriendo y llamándola. Al llegar a nuestro cuarto el desastre era aún mayor el espejo estaba roto como si alguien hubiera agarrado y hubiera tirado los jarrones contra él. El colchón había sido rasgado a cuchillazos. Había un poco de sangre en el suelo. La busqué con la mirada, ella no estaba ahí. Estaba por salir y seguir buscando en otra habitación cuando vi la puerta del baño cerrada y con agua saliendo bajo ella. _

_Giré el pomo de la puerta con lentitud, con miedo de lo que encontraría al otro lado. Todo el suelo estaba cubierto de agua, las cortinas de la tina estaban corridas, el agua caía de ahí. Me acerqué chapoteando hasta la tina no quería ver, no realmente no quería por nada del mundo. Pero la curiosidad me venció y aparté la cortina de un solo movimiento. Caí de rodillas junto al cuerpo inerte de Melanie Swan, el agua de la tina era de color rojo oscuro. Era sangre. Su camisa se adhería a su cuerpo creando una imagen perturbadora, haciendo un contraste escalofriante entre el agua, su piel pálida, su cabello marrón claro y la camisa blanca. _

_***Fin Recuerdo***_

Volví en mi mismo en ese momento. Desterré la aterradora imagen de la que alguna vez fue mi novia y de su también aterradora nota de despedida escrita con su propia sangre en la pared más cercana a la tina, "Perdón" y también trate de mantener mi mente lejos de la manera en que la letra "N" se había corrido hacía abajo jalada por su dedo al caer inconsciente. O el informe médico. _"Causa de muerte: Cortes de 4 centímetros de profundidad en las muñecas. Desangramiento. Posiblemente llevaba 2 horas muerta cuando la encontraron. "_

Por supuesto me fue imposible.

Seguí caminando a lo largo del pasillo, tratando de llegar a la habitación para huéspedes porque yo no había vuelto a dormir en la habitación que compartía con Mel, es más ni siquiera había vuelto a entrar, Bella había guardado las cosas de su hermana y me había ayudado a recoger los restos de los sillones de la sala. Se podría decir que la casa se veía "ordenada" gracias a ella.

Pateé algo mientras caminaba. Lo busqué con la mirada por el suelo. Era una pequeña cajita negra de terciopelo. La recogí y la abrí. El anillo de compromiso que le iba a dar a Mel aún estaba ahí, nunca llegué a dárselo.

_***Inicio Recuerdo***_

_- ¡Bella!- la llamé, ella se volteó y me miró expectante. La tomé de la mano y la jalé lejos de la gente, era un festival pero no recordaba de que. Le sonreí y la paré contra la pared. – Tengo algo que mostrarte.- Saqué la cajita del bolsillo de mi chaqueta. La abrí y se la entregué. Llevó su mano a su boca cubriéndola, se quedó viendo el anillo y murmuró "Es precioso" Entonces se le escapó un sollozo. - ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté._

_- Nada, no es nada.- murmuró con voz rota. Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y sonrió tristemente. – Así que ¿Cuándo se lo pedirás?_

_- No estoy seguro.- contesté algo avergonzado._

_-No te preocupes, Edward.- me abrazó, por alguna razón intuí que no me abrazaba solo para alejar la preocupación de mi mente sino para calmarse ella también.- Ella dirá que sí. _

_***Fin Recuerdo***_

Sonreí nostálgicamente ante el recuerdo. Bella siempre había estado ahí para ayudarme siempre había sido mi mejor amiga. Ella incluso había sido mi primer beso aunque nunca lo admití. Teníamos 16 cuando ocurrió. Recuerdo que ella estaba muy ilusionada por ir al estreno de esa película que se moría por ver pero no tenía entradas ni quién la llevara a Seattle asique había estado ahorrando para poder cubrir los gastos.

Me senté en el suelo, apoyando mi espalda contra la cama y me concentré más.

Recuerdo que le ofrecí llevarla y comprarle las entradas. Se tiró sobre mí para abrazarme pero perdí el equilibrio y caímos contra el pasto. Quedando yo bajo ella. Me sonrió de forma inocente. Sentí sus manos recorriendo mi nuca y mi cabello. No me moví, tal vez solo fue por la impresión. Murmuró mi nombre y luego posó suavemente sus labios sobre los míos. Por alguna casualidad en este mundo… sus labios se amoldaron perfectamente a los míos y me sentí feliz, sus labios tenían un sabor increíble a fresas, convirtiéndolo así en mi sabor favorito. Movimos nuestros labios al mismo tiempo. Después de unos momentos se separó y dándome un pequeño besito me dejó como un idiota tirado en el pasto cuando se levantó, murmuró un "gracias, nos vemos después" y luego se fue saltando supuse a contarle a Alice.

Oí el sonido del timbre. Me levanté y con zancadas largas y rápidas llegué a la puerta. El timbre no dejaba de sonar.

* * *

Hola ! aqui tengo una nueva idea... espero q les guste... no va a ser muy largo... maximo 4 capitulos y hasta ahi no mas.

Dejen un review... no tiene que ser algo grande y extraordinario... solo dejen su huellita de "Estuve Aqui" y diganme q les pareció... recuerden que son los reviews los que nos animan a seguir escribiendo!

_kisses & bites_

_S.S_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, excepto Edward que es mío por las noches, no, mentira, que más quisiera yo. **__**A mí solo me gusta jugar con ellos y hacerlos sufrir y llorar un poco.**_

* * *

_**Parte 02**_

**_Edward PoV:_**

-Ya voy.- grité lo suficientemente fuerte como para que quien estuviera tocando escuchara. Abrí la puerta de un tirón. – ¡Bella!- exclamé. Pasó junto a mi sin siquiera saludar, entro como si fuera su casa y quizás en parte si lo era.

-Necesitamos hablar.- dijo mirando alrededor. - ¿Estas solo?

- Si, ¿Qué pasa?- traté de que me notara ahí parado sin saber qué hacer para que dejara de caminar de un lado a otro. No dejaba de balbucear cosas sin sentido que sonaban a "Impedirlo" "Lo sabía" e "Hice nada"

- Bella, Bella.- la agarré de los brazos y la detuve.- Basta.- Agachó la mirada. Pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. – No, no llores.- murmuré atrayéndola contra mi pecho. Nos apoyé contra la pared y luego me deslicé hasta quedar sentado en el suelo con ella sobre mis piernas llorando contra mi hombro. Cuando dejó de sollozar levanté su rostro hacia mí para que me mirara. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración estaba acompasada. No sé cuando se quedó dormida, quizá ya llevaba bastante tiempo así antes de que yo me diera cuenta. Como pude me levanté con ella en brazos tratando de no despertarla.

La llevé hasta mi habitación, la recosté sobre mi cama y la cubrí con unas frazadas. Me acosté a su lado y esperé a que despertara para que me dijera que había pasado. Pasé mis dedos entre sus cabellos como hacía cuando éramos solo un par de amigos pasando una tarde en el parque. Ella solía apoyar su cabeza sobre mis piernas mientras leía algún libro y yo me dedicaba a pasar mis dedos entre sus cabellos justo como ahora. Solíamos quedarnos horas y horas en esa posición.

-Hace tiempo que no hacías eso.- murmuró con voz soñolienta.

- ¿Hacer qué?- pregunté, se volteó hasta quedar mirándome.

- Eso. Pasar tiempo conmigo. Jugar con mi cabello o esto- señaló la mano que tenía apoyada sobre su cintura. No me había dado cuenta de que la tenía ahí – hace mucho que no dormíamos juntos… literalmente.- se sonrojó. Entonces recordé porque estaba ella aquí y como había llegado. Torcí una sonrisa para ella, como sabía que le gustaba.

- Belly, no me has dicho porque viniste. ¿Qué ocurrió?- su mirada se apagó al instante sacándome la sonrisa. Se levantó haciéndome a un lado junto con las frazadas. Tomó su cabello entre sus manos y tiró de él. Me paré y fui hasta su lado, tomé sus manos entre las mías.- No hagas eso.- murmuré.- Te vas a lastimar.

- Tu mereces saber la verdad, Edward.- Cambió de posición nuestras manos, quedando las mías entre las de ella. Agachó la mirada, triste de nuevo y después de unos segundos la levantó de nuevo en sus ojos destelló un brillo desafiante y habló.- Tu mereces saber que Melanie fue a verme la mañana en que murió, que me dijo lo que iba a hacer y que yo no la detuve. Yo lo sabía, Edward, yo lo sabía y no hice nada para detenerla y ahora por mi culpa ella está muerta.- No dije nada ¿Qué podría haberle dicho? Solté mis manos de entre la suyas y retrocedí hasta que mis piernas chocaron con la cama, me senté en ella. Ella se quedó parada en medio de la habitación, silenciosas lágrimas volvieron a caer por sus mejillas. Me sentí mal por ella, por un momento, solo un momento y luego me sentí furioso. Ella lo sabía, ella mató a Melanie o la dejó morir, lo cual es lo mismo. Vi todo rojo. La furia me hacía verlo así. Traté de controlarme, yo no tenía que descargar mi coraje sobre ella por más que mereciera que le gritara. Me metí en el baño. Vi mi rostro colérico en el reflejo del espejo. Grité con furia y lo golpeé. El espejo cayó a pedazos, mis nudillos empezaron a sangrar.

-Estúpido.- murmuré entre dientes. Envolví mi mano con una toalla y me apoyé en la puerta. Me senté contra ella y por primera vez me permití derrumbarme.

Después de unos momentos un sobre pasó a través de la puerta. Debía de ser de Bella. No me apetecía abrirlo. Le eché una ojeada, mi nombre estaba escrito en la tapa con la caligrafía que solo había visto en una persona: Melanie.

Me apresuré a recogerlo. Lo abrí lo más rápido que pude. Su desordenada letra me saludó. Solo una mujer como Melanie Swan no se hubiera preocupado nunca por tener una letra más estilizada. Comencé a leerla con sincero interés.

_Edward:_

_Lo primero que quiero decir en este pedazo de papel es que lamento desde lo más profundo de mi alma y de mi corazón, haberte hecho esto. Sé que mi madre ya habrá intentado convencerte de que yo hubiera sido feliz contigo o algo como eso. Probablemente te hallas sentido culpable. Habrás pensado que no supiste amarme o alguna de esas cosas que sueles pensar para cargar con mas culpa de la que deberías._

_Pero créeme, esta decisión no tuvo nada que ver contigo. Bueno, quizás un poco. Tal vez solo fue el detonante. _

_¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos? ¿Cuántos años teníamos? Tenías 21 y yo 19 ¿verdad? Habías venido a buscar a Bella para pedirle perdón por haberla dejado plantada por Tanya. Bella estaba muy enojada contigo. Me mandó a mí a decirte que te fueras. Recuerdo que me invitaste a salir. Al principio era para molestar a Bella pero luego… era por mí. Dijiste que te gustaba pasar tiempo conmigo. Dijiste que me querías y yo lo creí, aún lo sigo creyendo. Tú me querías y me quieres pero hasta ahí no más. Nunca me amaste. Creo que yo tampoco lo hice nunca, no como se aman un hombre y una mujer. Creo que lo nuestro era solo el amor que uno siente por uno de sus mejores amigos._

_Pero te amo lo suficiente como para quitarme de en medio, tú debes ser feliz con la mujer a la que realmente amas, debes hacerla feliz a ella también. Deben tener una casa con un hermoso jardín y una hamaca, hijos, un perro. A ella le encantaría. Creo que ya estoy divagando. Raro ¿no crees? _

_Nunca te conté que cuando nos conocimos yo ya estaba enamorada. Que mi corazón ya le pertenecía a alguien. Su nombre era Jared. Murió en un accidente de tránsito una semana antes de nuestro cuarto aniversario y tres días antes de su cumpleaños número 20. Me partió el corazón. Siento tristeza al pensar que murió creyendo que lo odiaba. Tal vez ahora al fin estemos juntos a donde sea que vaya. Tal vez suene un tanto patético pero es así como me siento._

_Edward, los dos hemos estado viviendo una mentira por los últimos siete años. Yo sé, estoy segura en un 100% que aún cuando yo ya no esté tú seguirás ciego y no querrás ver que tienes al amor de tu vida delante y que la perderás a menos que hagas algo._

_También sé que cuando cierres el sobre te quedarás pensando "¿De qué estará hablando Mel?" "Yo no estoy enamorado" o alguna de esas estupideces. Piensa quién te hace la persona más feliz del mundo, con quién te sientes completo o con quién sientes algo más allá de la amistad. No mires con los ojos. Mira con el corazón. A veces la respuesta está frente a tu nariz._

_Aunque sea para cumplir mi último deseo, se feliz._

_Casi lo olvido. Lamento lo de los sillones de la sala. Ocurrió en un momento de desesperación y como para que lo termines de entender… después fui a buscar a Bella. Le dije que te lo entregara en el momento que ella considerara el correcto. Si estás leyendo esto es porque llegó el momento. Por cierto, le hice prometer que no leería esto mientras lo tuviera ella._

_Si, sé que no soy exactamente la persona más equilibrada del mundo. Esta vendría a ser mi carta de suicidio. Debería firmarla de alguna forma ¿no? Bueno, aquí va…_

_Mi nombre es Melanie Swan, hoy 7 de Julio, 7 años después de la muerte del amor de mi vida, he decidido que no quiero seguir viviendo. He decidido que iré a reunirme con él a donde sea que vayan las almas. Mi último deseo es que mi hermana y mi mejor amigo sean felices después de todo y que entiendan que así es mejor, que ahora seré feliz._

_Mel._

Así terminaba la carta de Melanie, ella tenía razón, lo del anillo era porque eso era lo que seguía, no porque la amara. Ahora lo único que quedaba por hacer era hablar con Bella y pedirle perdón por haber actuado como un autentico idiota. Me levanté y salí de la habitación. Bella no estaba. Dejé la carta sobre la mesa y salí a buscarla. Ahora más que nunca tenía que encontrarla.

* * *

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo... he pensado que el siguiente puede ser PoV Bella... asique que dicen? vale la pena intentarlo? depende de ustedes el futuro de este mini-fic!

Por cierto MIL MILLONES de gracias a Supattinsondecullen y a Merlina Dark por dejar los 2 unicos reviews que hasta ahora lleva esta historia... y a las demas que leyeron esto: se que a veces da pereza poner un review... pero me harian la persona mas feliz del mundo haciendolo!

Oh! casi lo olvido... estoy participando en "The Happiness Story Contest" con un O.S llamado "Heroe" las que puedan pasarse y leerlo, gracias de antemano y si no lo odian demasiado consideren darle una votacion, empiezan el 1 de Octubre... XD... y también estoy participando en el concurso por el aniversario del blog "Letras de Lullaby" con una viñeta que se convertira en fic si llego a ganar, esta es la direccion: http:/ www. letras de lullaby. blogspot . com/2010 /09/vineta-vivir- o-morir-sofi-salvatore. html ...(sin espacios)... y las votaciones ya han empezado. Eso es todo por ahora. Ya no las distraigo mas.

_kisses & bites_

_S.S._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Parte 03**_

**Bella PoV:**

- Tú mereces saber la verdad, Edward.- Me deshice del agarre de sus manos para ser yo quién lo sostuviera. Di un ligero apretón, esta era mi manera silenciosa de pedirle perdón por todo lo que hice. Agaché la mirada. Cuando la levanté estaba decidida, se lo diría y se luego me odiaba pues… no se qué haría - Tú mereces saber que Melanie fue a verme la mañana en que murió, que me dijo lo que iba a hacer y que yo no la detuve. Yo lo sabía, Edward, yo lo sabía y no hice nada para detenerla y ahora por mi culpa ella está muerta.

Bien, ya lo dije. Se quedó callado, retrocedió hasta que sus pies dieron contra la cama y luego se dejó caer contra ella. Las lágrimas volvieron a caer de mis ojos empapando mis mejillas. Agaché la cabeza, mi cabello cayó sobre mi rostro haciendo una especie de pantalla. La puerta del baño se cerró de un portazo haciéndome levantar la vista. Se oyó un grito seguido por el ruido de vidrio rompiéndose. Imaginé que fue el espejo. Me acerqué a la puerta y me recosté contra ella.

-Edward…- murmuré con voz débil. Entonces recordé la carta que llevaba doblada en el bolsillo. Sus palabras resonaron en mi mente _"…quiero que le entregues esto a Edward cuando creas que sea el momento correcto…" _Decidí sentarme contra la puerta mientras decidía si se lo daba ahora o no. Entonces lo oí. Edward estaba sollozando. Se me rompió el corazón. Yo solo había visto llorar a Edward una vez, en el funeral de su madre. De eso ya bastante tiempo, algo de 20 años.

Sacudí al cabeza y más lagrimas cayeron, últimamente eso era lo que más hacía llorar y llorar. Pasé la carta bajo la puerta antes de que se me ocurriera alguna excusa.

-Te amo, Edward.- murmuré y me levanté. Me sacudí la parte trasera de mis jeans y me fui. Caminé hasta la habitación de Melanie, torturándome con los recuerdos.

Me senté en medio de la habitación donde se suponía que iba la cama. Cerré los ojos…

_***Inicio Recuerdo***_

_Entré en la casa de Edward usando la llave que había bajo la alfombra. La casa era todo un desastre. Caminé entre el relleno de los cojines. No había nadie en casa. Tal vez debería llamar a la policía. Mi celular empezó a vibrar en mi cartera. _

_-¿Mel?- contesté al ver la pantalla._

_- ¿Dónde estás Bella?- preguntó._

_- En tu casa, ¿Qué rayos paso aquí?_

_- Eso es lo que iba a explicarte. – No dije nada. La pausa se hizo larga.- Cruza la calle._

_-¿Qué?_

_- Por una vez, Bella, hazme caso y cruza la maldita calle.- gritó al teléfono. Melanie era una de esas personas que siempre se tomaba las cosas con calma, ella debía estar realmente alterada como para gritarme. Colgué y salí. Frente a la casa había un parque, Mel estaba sentada en un columpio y se balanceaba lentamente. Me senté en el columpio que estaba junto a ella. Y esperé a que hablara._

_- ¿Sabes porque elegí esta casa?- preguntó. Negué.- La elegí porque estaba frente al parque. A Edward no le gustaba pero terminé convenciéndolo, me pareció que si alguna vez teníamos hijos sería lindo poder mirarlos desde la cocina y cuidar que no se lastimen.- se rió. – Que irónico.- miró el piso y vi una lagrima brillar en su mejilla. Le puse una mano en el hombro. _

_- ¿Por qué es irónico? Aún puedes tener hijos ¿o no?- negó._

_- Sabes que yo nunca tendré hijos con alguien a quien no ame y que no me ame ¿verdad?- asentí.- ¿Recuerdas a Jared?_

_- Era tu novio ¿no?- asintió._

_- Murió el día en que peleamos, nunca le pude pedir perdón.- se separó de mí y siguió balanceándose._

_- tú nunca dijiste nada._

_- Tienes razón, nunca lo hice. El me regaló esto. – Tanteó en su cuello. Me lo mostró, era una tira de hilo azul en la colgaba un dije redondo. – El no tenía dinero para un anillo de compromiso, me dio esto porque era lo que podía pagar. El dijo que nos fugaríamos y nos casaríamos en las Vegas.- sonrió acariciando el dije. – Esa tarde peleamos por que se puso celoso de un amigo con el que pasaba mucho tiempo, entonces yo le dije que tenía un serio problema con los celos y que así no funcionaría, me preguntó si quería terminar, le grité que lo odiaba. El me miró y me dijo "Yo no Melanie, yo te amo" luego se fue y unas tres horas después me llamaron del hospital diciendo que yo aparecía en su lista de contactos de emergencia, me pidieron que fuera a identificar el cuerpo, el había muerto en un accidente de tránsito._

_- lo siento.- dije en un murmullo. Se limpió las lágrimas y volvió a sonreír. - ¿Por qué sonríes?_

_- Por que hoy vuelvo con él, Bells. Después de 7 años, estoy segura de que esto es lo mejor. El murió amándome y yo no he podido olvidarlo. Yo quiero seguirlo a lo que venga después de la muerte._

_- ¿Vas a suicidarte?- me paré frente a ella y detuve su balanceo. - ¿Estás loca? ¿Qué… que pasará con Edward? ¡El te ama!- y mi corazón aguantó el golpe, era mejor un corazón destrozado a que ella muriera_

_- No. El no me ama. El cree que lo hace. Hemos vivido una mentira demasiado tiempo, es hora de que la verdad salga a la luz. – se levantó y me encaró._

_-¿De qué hablas?- pregunté retrocediendo ante su mirada desafiante._

_- Tu lo amas.- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. No contesté, me quedé quieta y estoy bastante segura de que palidecí. – Eso pensé.- movió la cabeza para mirar a unos niños correteando.- Pero no te preocupes, no me molesta.- me sonrió._

_-¿Por qué no?_

_- Bueno… Edward y yo somos como hermanos. Nuestra relación siempre ha sido algo incestuosa. Siempre me alegrará que él tenga a una mujer a su lado que lo ame y a quién amar. _

_- El quiere que te cases con el.- la agarré de los hombros y la sacudí.- ¿No es eso suficiente prueba de que te ama?_

_- Si… - mi corazón cayó pedazo por pedazo y al chocar contra el suelo produjo un sonido tintineante.- Sé que él quiere casarse conmigo, no es porque me ame ¿sabes?_

_- No, ¡claro que no!- respondí sarcástica.- Es solo que el quiere pasar con alguien a quien no ama el resto de su vida._

_- deja de ser estúpida._

_- Ahora yo soy la estúpida. ¡Increíble! ¡Absolutamente increíble!_

_- Deja de ser irónica._

_- Entonces deja de actuar como una psicópata. Necesitas ayuda._

_- Sí, claro. Un psicólogo. Créeme ya lo intenté. Parece que no funcionó del todo bien ¿no?_

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste yendo?_

_- Cuatro años y medio creo._

_- ¿Por qué ahora?_

_-¿Por qué ahora qué?_

_-¿Por qué decidiste que quieres suicidarte ahora?_

_- No lo decidí precisamente. Hoy se cumplen siete años desde que el murió. Por eso destruí la sala. Es algo así como la forma en que lidio con mis frustraciones. El psicólogo al que estuve viendo dice que es algo bueno que saque mis frustraciones de dentro mi ser… y las canalice en alguna cosa para así no dañar a los demás ni a mí misma._

_- Suena a lavado de cerebro.- dije retomando la posición anterior. Sentada en el columpio._

_- Bueno, sí. Supongo que de todas formas no canalicé mis frustraciones de forma sana. _

_- Y lo estarás haciendo aún menos si te mueres… que tal si en algún momento vuelves a encontrar el amor. – Grandioso Bella, ahora ya empezaste tu también con la basura psicológica._

– _¿Por qué haces esto, Bells?- preguntó arrodillándose frente a mí. De forma que no podía esquivar sus ojos_

_- Yo… te quiero Mel y te quiero mucho… yo no quiero que mueras.- me abrazó y habló en mi oído._

_- No entiendes lo que hago ¿verdad?- me apretó fuerte contra ella. Negué en su cuello.- Estoy tomando la decisión que debí haber tomado el día de su accidente. Estoy dándote la oportunidad de ser feliz con Edward. ¿Entiendes eso, Bells?_

_- Pero no así, Mel.- empecé a sollozar.- Yo quiero que tu estés cuando nos casemos si es que llega a pasar, quiero que seas mi dama de honor y la madrina de mis hijos y todas esas cosas. Por favor, no nos dejes._

_- Siempre has dicho que quieres lo mejor para mí y yo creo que esto es lo mejor, estoy segura de que lo es. Yo siempre estaré ahí, Bells… en todos esos momentos, estaré en tu corazón.- se rió en mi oído separándose y pude ver que ella también estaba llorando.- ¿Qué tal si terminamos el momento cursi y vamos a comer una hamburguesa?_

_- Suena bien. Tú nunca comes comida chatarra ¿Por qué hoy?_

_- Hoy volveré con él. Eso es algo para celebrar- sonrió tirando de mis manos para que me siguiera.- Por cierto… quiero que le entregues esto a Edward cuando creas que sea el momento correcto.- sacó una carta. Y me volteó, escribió unas líneas más sobre mi espalda. No lo leas hasta que él lo halla echo ¿de acuerdo?- tomé la carta entre mis manos y asentí guardándola. _

_***Fin Recuerdo***_

Si hubiera sabido lo doloroso que iba a ser dejarla ir, nunca la hubiera dejado hacerlo. Pero eso era totalmente egoísta, hacerla quedarse solo para seguir siendo infeliz en vez de dejarla ir y ser feliz de una forma que yo no alcanzaba a comprender. Salí de la especie de trance en la que estaba con el ruido de la puerta siendo azotada otra vez. Me asomé fuera de la habitación

-¿Edward?- llamé. No obtuve respuesta. Juro que tenía toda la intención de ir directo a la puerta de entrada, salir por ella y luego irme a mi casa, lo juro por mi vida que esa era mi intención. Pero algo totalmente inesperado pasó. La ventana había quedado abierta, simple coincidencia tal vez. Una ráfaga de viento entro por ella e hizo volar un montón de papeles que estaban sobre la mesa. Uno de ellos cayó a mis pies, me disponía a recogerlo cuando sin querer leí algunas palabras. No pude evitar seguir leyéndola al ver que era la carta de Melanie.

_Edward:_

_Lo primero que quiero decir en este pedazo de papel es que lamento desde lo más profundo de mi alma y de mi corazón, haberte hecho esto. Sé que mi madre ya habrá intentado convencerte de que yo hubiera sido feliz contigo o algo como eso. Probablemente te hallas sentido culpable. Habrás pensado que no supiste amarme o alguna de esas cosas que sueles pensar para cargar con mas culpa de la que deberías._

_Pero créeme, esta decisión no tuvo nada que ver contigo. Bueno, quizás un poco. Tal vez solo fue el detonante. _

_¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos? ¿Cuántos años teníamos? Tenías 21 y yo 19 ¿verdad? Habías venido a buscar a Bella para pedirle perdón por haberla dejado plantada por Tanya. Bella estaba muy enojada contigo. Me mandó a mí a decirte que te fueras. Recuerdo que me invitaste a salir. Al principio era para molestar a Bella pero luego… era por mí. Dijiste que te gustaba pasar tiempo conmigo. Dijiste que me querías y yo lo creí, aún lo sigo creyendo. Tú me querías y me quieres pero hasta ahí no más. Nunca me amaste. Creo que yo tampoco lo hice nunca, no como se aman un hombre y una mujer. Creo que lo nuestro era solo el amor que uno siente por uno de sus mejores amigos._

_Pero te amo lo suficiente como para quitarme de en medio, tú debes ser feliz con la mujer a la que realmente amas, debes hacerla feliz a ella también. Deben tener una casa con un hermoso jardín y una hamaca, hijos, un perro. A ella le encantaría. Creo que ya estoy divagando. Raro ¿no crees? _

_Nunca te conté que cuando nos conocimos yo ya estaba enamorada. Que mi corazón ya le pertenecía a alguien. Su nombre era Jared. Murió en un accidente de tránsito una semana antes de nuestro cuarto aniversario y tres días antes de su cumpleaños número 20. Me partió el corazón. Siento tristeza al pensar que murió creyendo que lo odiaba. Tal vez ahora al fin estemos juntos a donde sea que vaya. Tal vez suene un tanto patético pero es así como me siento._

_Edward, los dos hemos estado viviendo una mentira por los últimos siete años. Yo sé, estoy segura en un 100% que aún cuando yo ya no esté tú seguirás ciego y no querrás ver que tienes al amor de tu vida delante y que la perderás a menos que hagas algo._

_También sé que cuando cierres el sobre te quedarás pensando "¿De qué estará hablando Mel?" "Yo no estoy enamorado" o alguna de esas estupideces. Piensa quién te hace la persona más feliz del mundo, con quién te sientes completo o con quién sientes algo más allá de la amistad. No mires con los ojos. Mira con el corazón. A veces la respuesta está frente a tu nariz._

_Aunque sea para cumplir mi último deseo, se feliz._

_Casi lo olvido. Lamento lo de los sillones de la sala. Ocurrió en un momento de desesperación y como para que lo termines de entender… después fui a buscar a Bella. Le dije que te lo entregara en el momento que ella considerara el correcto. Si estás leyendo esto es porque llegó el momento. Por cierto, le hice prometer que no leería esto mientras lo tuviera ella._

_Si, sé que no soy exactamente la persona más equilibrada del mundo. Esta vendría a ser mi carta de suicidio. Debería firmarla de alguna forma ¿no? Bueno, aquí va…_

_Mi nombre es Melanie Swan, hoy 7 de Julio, 7 años después de la muerte del amor de mi vida, he decidido que no quiero seguir viviendo. He decidido que iré a reunirme con él a donde sea que vayan las almas. Mi último deseo es que mi hermana y mi mejor amigo sean felices después de todo y que entiendan que así es mejor, que ahora seré feliz._

_Mel._

Malditas lágrimas. Ya habían vuelto a caer. Me senté en el suelo. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas. Y respiré varias veces, tratando de tranquilizarme. Esa carta clamaba a gritos en cada palabra, en cada letra cuán fuerte es lo que siento por él. Maldita Melanie que lo sabía todo.

-¡Bella!- oí a alguien llamándome. Me giré despacio. Sabía quién era. Solo no quería verlo, al menos ahora no. No me sentía lista. Sin embargo, ahí estaba el. Tan perfecto como siempre, mirándome con ojos llenos de remordimiento. Me paré con nuevas lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas, me maldije en silencio por ser tan débil. Caminé hacia él con largas zancadas. Me detuve frente a él. Sus ojos se posaron en los míos, era un momento sumamente íntimo. Casi me sentí mal por arruinar el momento cuando le crucé la cara con una cachetada.

* * *

Hola! Bueno... espero que les haya gustado... me preguntaron cuantos capitulos tendra, creo que seran 4 maximo 5 pero no creo que llegue... este capitulo me salio larguito. Espero que no se hallan aburrido. He pensado en sacar un outtake con la historia de Mel pero no estoy segura.

_**Mi lista de agradecimientos!: **_caro-cullen masen, Cathya Bloodkisse, nati-912, yasmin-cullen, Jocii Cullen, Nessylittlecullen, beluchis, Mystical Passion, TprEticencelle, deskiciada, Belladecullenxvm(2)

Las que no dejaron con cuenta: Aby, aqua, loquibell, maithe cullen y

a Liz, quisiera contestar tu review aqui: que pena que te hallas horrorizado, espero que de alguna forma lo que sigue sea algo mas tranquilizador y en todo caso menos perturbador, no te preocupes si habrá final feliz

MILES DE GRACIAS A LAS QUE DEJARON SU HUELLECITA DE ESTUVE AQUI Y ME AGREGARON A FAVORITOS!

_kisses & bites_

_S.S_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, excepto Edward que es mío por las noches, no, mentira, que más quisiera yo. **__**A mí solo me gusta jugar con ellos y hacerlos sufrir y llorar un poco.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Parte 04_**

_Bella PoV:_

Le crucé la cara con una cachetada. En su rostro quedó una marca rojiza con la forma de mi mano. "Al menos así no podrá olvidarse tan fácil de mí"- pensé. Pasé junto a él y salí corriendo. Como una cobarde. ¿Por qué lo golpeé? Oh, ya recuerdo… porque estoy enojada, frustrada, nerviosa… etc.

Se me hizo más difícil llegar a la camioneta con la creciente picazón en los ojos. Oí mi nombre. El me estaba llamando.

Su voz se oía cada vez más cerca. Empecé a jadear. No es que estuviera corriendo kilómetros y kilómetros. Solo eran los nervios, la ansiedad. ¿Qué le diría ahora?

-Espera, Bella- llamó. Me detuve y volteé. Puse mi peor cara y enarqué una ceja.

- ¿Qué quieres?- dije destilando veneno en la voz. – Tengo prisa como te habrás dado cuenta.- Una mueca de confusión se dibujó en su rostro. Aproveché para escaparme otra vez. La camioneta estaba a solo unos metros. Abrí la puerta. Su nívea mano salió de la nada y la empujó, cerrándola. - ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?- pregunté molesta. Respiró hondo, podría jurar que contó hasta tres.

- Creo que me debes una explicación.

- No te debo nada. Ahora si me disculpas.- hice ademan de abrir la puerta. Sus manos me tomaron de los hombros y me empujaron contra la camioneta.

- Me golpeaste, Bella. Tengo tu mano tatuada en la mejilla. Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es decirme que rayos te pasa.

- ¿Qué me pasa, Edward? ¿En serio quieres saber?- mi voz adaptó una nota irónica. Sentí la rabia fluir libremente por mi cuerpo. En ese momento solo un sentimiento ocupaba mi mente y no era precisamente un sentimiento bonito. Solo sentía rabia, una casi incontrolable.

Y entonces exploté, liberándome de sus manos.

-Mi maldito problema, Edward, eres tú. Que desde que te conozco solo has arruinado mi vida… Tanya me advirtió que no me acercara a ti, que eras suyo.- sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al oír el nombre, sonreí con sorna.- ¿Recuerdas a Tanya, Edward? Oh, claro que la recuerdas. Tu primera novia. Tu primer amor. O como prefiere recordarla yo, la chica que me dejó un ojo morado cuando se enteró de que fuiste mi primer beso. La que te mantuvo tan ocupado el día de mi cumpleaños que no pudiste llamar para decirme que no vendrías a buscarme. ¡Ni un maldito texto! No tienes idea de cuánto esperé, seguro que recuerdas ese día. Fue memorable ¿verdad? Melanie se quedó conmigo hasta después de media noche tratando de consolarme y ahí fue cuando te dignaste aparecer. ¿Y qué fue lo primero que hiciste? ¡La invitaste a salir!- Las lagrimas habían empezado a caer patéticamente por mis mejillas. Me pasé la mano por la mejilla secándolas pero otras tomaron el lugar de las anteriores. Murmuré una grosería antes de levantar la vista hacia el rostro de Edward, lucía totalmente fuera de lugar. Como si yo fuera la loca que estaba hablando tonterías y el tenía que soportarme.

Recordé mi desastrosa relación con Jacob. Recordé la tarde que me quedé dormida en su sillón, recordé su mirada de tristeza cuando me dijo "Se que amas a Edward, creo que aunque yo te quiera como te quiero ahora… nunca será suficiente para los dos. Tu siempre desearas estar con él y yo siempre desearé que quieras estar conmigo". A la mañana siguiente me dijo que se iba de la ciudad, que tenía una beca para estudiar ingeniería mecánica y que me deseaba lo mejor. Supongo que debí haberle dado una oportunidad. Pero ahora era muy tarde, ahora solo tenía esto. Un mejor amigo que nunca me amaría.

-Ella está muerta, Edward.- afirmé dándole un pequeño golpe en el pecho que era la parte que tenía más cerca a mí. Hizo una mueca haciéndome sentir culpable. Quizás después de todo, a pesar de que Mel se empeñara en decir que no, quizás el si la había amado. Más de todos esos sentimientos incontrolables ocuparon espacio en mí. Y otra vez estaba furiosa. Ahora descargaba mi frustración en su pecho. A golpes, como haría con un saco de boxeo. – Ella está muerta.- le grité. – Es hora de que abras los ojos y veas que yo… yo también puedo hacerte feliz.- le grité todo, tal y como lo sentía.

-Te amo.- afirmé en un susurro, deteniendo los golpes tan de pronto como los había empezado. Busqué en sus ojos desesperada, recorrí su rostro con la vista. Buscando algo que me diera el valor para hacer lo que quería hacer. Bajó la vista, como si lo sintiera. Sin pensarlo, tomé en puños su camisa y lo jalé hacia mí, presionando nuestros labios con ferocidad.

El no dijo nada, tampoco hizo nada, solo me sostuvo. Retrocedí, rompiendo el beso.

-Lo siento, Bella… yo… - empezó a decir. Negué energéticamente. No necesitaba su lástima. Me separé de él y puse un dedo en sus labios callándolo.

- No, Edward. No quiero esto. Ya no. - afirmé en un susurro. Retrocedí tanteando a mi espalda tratando de abrir la puerta. Cuando lo logré me giré hacia él. – Adiós Edward.- murmuré y sin poder evitarlo me incliné hacia adelante hasta posar mis labios sobre su mejilla, ahí donde la marca rojiza causada por mi golpe se empezaba a desvanecer. Nuevamente no hizo nada. De cualquier forma, ¿que esperaba que hiciera?

Peor hubiera sido que se alejara como si fuera veneno. Agradecí silenciosamente que haiga tratado de hacer el rechazo lo menos doloroso posible.

Me volteé y entre en la camioneta. Conduje en silencio y solo cuando el frio aire que entraba por la ventana me congelo las mejillas me di cuenta de la humedad en ellas.

* * *

Hola! siento tanto la casi eterna ausencia. Pero aqui estoy otra vez.

_Unos avisos: Primero_ avisarles que este es el penultimo capitulo. Se que ya habia dicho que si publicaba despues del 20 lo haria en un solo capitulo pero no me gusto ni una pizca lo que seria el final. Que el se de cuenta asi de la nada que la ama... mmm... no me parece muy real asique recien el siguiente capitulo se acabara todo. Tratare de publicarlo pronto. _Segundo: _Cathya Bloodkisse dejo un review en el segundo capitulo donde preguntaba si habria algun chico por el que Edward sentiria celos... bueno al inico no lo habia pensado asi pero ahora se me hace que voy a terminar poniendolo.

_Creo que eso es todo por ahora._

Antes de que me olvide: Estoy leyendo Cazadores de Sombras, de Cassandra Clare. POR DIOS! Imposible no amarlo! Leanlo! advertencia: se enamoraran de Jace.

**_Mi lista de Agradecimientos: _**Night Down, yasmin-cullen, Cathya Bloodkisse, Caro-cullenmasen, beluchiss, NessylittleCullen. maithe cullen, aby. Y a los que comentaron la nota: caro-cullenmasen, Alejandra y a ese review firmado con palitos que no encuentro el boton en el teclado para ponerlo.

MILES DE GRACIAS A LAS QUE DEJARON SU HUELLECITA DE ESTUVE AQUI Y ME AGREGARON A FAVORITOS!

Algo más: Feliz Navidad! (aun aunque sea un dia despues) y un aun mas feliz Año Nuevo! Pasenla lindo!

_kisses & bites_

_S.S_

_P.D: No puedo evitarlo, estoy muy feliz! no reprobe nada! paso el año! aaaahhh! XD_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, excepto Edward que es mío por las noches, no, mentira, que más quisiera yo. **__**A mí solo me gusta jugar con ellos y hacerlos sufrir y llorar un poco.**_

_**

* * *

Parte 05**_

Bella PoV.

Hoy se cumplen dos meses desde el día en el que me prometí a mi misma que no volvería a llorar.

Dos meses desde que juré no volver a huir aunque por supuesto… no parecía estar funcionando mucho.

Dos meses desde la última vez que vi a Edward.

De alguna forma me sorprende que mi corazón haya aguantado tanto tiempo sin empezar a regar sus pedacitos por las calles. Pero eso también me alegra. Quizás eso significa que aún hay esperanzas para mí. Quizás no con él. Pero quizás con alguien más.

Quizás con Emmet. El cual me dejó quedarme en su apartamento cuando no tenía otro lugar al que ir.

La conversación de la noche anterior resonó en mi mente recorriéndome con un escalofrío a pesar de haberla repasado más de una vez.

_-Vamos Bells, tienes que darte cuenta de que nadie es perfecto. Todos tenemos errores. Melanie también los tuvo, tú los tuviste y Edward también. _

_- ¿En serio? ¿Que error tuvo mi perfecta hermana o el perfecto Edward?- pregunté _

_- Podría decirte varios pero solo te diré los que les jodieron la vida a ustedes tres._

_- ¡Ilumíname, Em!- murmuré sarcástica empinando la botella contra mis labios. Sentí el liquido bajar por mi garganta quemándola. Emmet me quitó la botella haciendo que soltara un quejido frustrado. _

_- Ella sabía que tú lo querías cuando decidió salir con él. Sabía que te hacía daño. Y mi hermano sabía lo que hacía cuando se acostó contigo. Aunque le hayan echado la culpa al alcohol, estabas perfectamente consciente de lo que hacías al igual que el pendejo de mi hermano ¿verdad?_

_- ¿Quién te dijo eso?- prácticamente grité haciendo caer la botella de lo que sea que fuera al ponerme de pie. Emmet se recostó en el asiento, cruzando los brazos y me miró atentamente._

_- Paredes delgadas, Bells. En esa casa no había forma de guardar secretos. Por eso la vendimos. Traía muchos recuerdos. _

_-¿y qué si sabía lo que hacía? Tu mismo lo has dicho Melanie sabía lo que hacía. ¿Por qué no podía hacer yo lo mismo una sola vez?_

_- Porque se suponía que ella era la mala, la rebelde, la alocada y todo eso. Y tú eras la tranquila, la responsable. Ella pudo llamar mucho la atención, a ti nunca te importó. Te amé por eso, creía que lo sabías._

_- Amaste un fantasma, Emmet, esa Bella nunca existió. _

_- Claro que existió y aún existe, está ahí escondida esperando que la dejes salir.- Poniéndose de pie rodeó la mesa y se acercó a mí, apoyó sus manos en mis hombros y me miró a los ojos.- Solo tienes que dejar ir el pasado y darle la bienvenida al presente y a lo que podría ser tu futuro. _

_- yo…_

_- No tienes que decir nada. Sé porque estás aquí. _

_- No lo creo._

_- Pues lo sé, viniste aquí porque te niegas a romper tu último lazo con Edward. El cual vengo a ser yo. Huiste de él para olvidarlo pero aún así no puedes. Por eso estas aquí._

_- Eso no es cierto.- quité sus manos de mis hombros dispuesta a irme. Salí de la cocina sin mirarlo. _

_- Lo es, aunque lo niegues. No te mentí cuando te dije que haría todo lo que pudiera para hacerte feliz, aunque eso signifique dejarte ir – Me siguió hasta la sala mientras hablaba. Recogí mi mochila de uno de los sillones de la sala y abrí la puerta._

_- Piénsalo, Bells, no puedes huir para siempre. – sus palabras quedaron flotando en mi mente aún después de haber cerrado la puerta. ¿Cuándo dejaré de huir? Me pregunté en silencio._

Esa noche al volver él no estaba esperándome, lo cual agradecí en silencio. Al pasar por su puerta para ir a la habitación que él me había dejado, oí unos gritos airados. Los ignoré a propósito. Ya tenía suficientes problemas como para encima comerme la cabeza dándole vueltas a lo que pasaba.

Un reflejo cobrizo llamó mi atención, logrando que perdiera la línea que seguían mis pensamientos y que girara la cabeza hacia el lugar donde me pareció haberlo visto. No era una alucinación. Ahí estaba el dueño de ese cabello, tratando de parecer desapercibido apoyado contra la pared de una casa.

Con un suspiro tomé esa dirección, aún sabiendo que quizás no me gustaría lo que encontraría. Me paré a unos centímetros de él. Mis músculos se tensaron ante su presencia. Más por los nervios que por alguna otra cosa.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Edward? – pregunté con voz cansada.

- ¿Cómo sabías que era yo?- preguntó agachando la cabeza.

- Tienes un cabello bastante original. – Me apoyé contra la pared, imitando su posición.- No has contestado mi pregunta.

- Te estuve buscando.

- Ya me encontraste. ¿Qué quieres? – estaba siendo algo grosera, lo sabía, pero era un mal necesario si no quería salir lastimada.

- Quiero hablar contigo.- se quitó los lentes oscuros, revelando unas profundas ojeras debajo de sus ojos verdes. La preocupación de verlo en ese estado como si hacía mucho tiempo que no pudiera dormir en paz me hizo abandonar por un solo momento la actitud que tanto trabajo me estaba costando mantener.

- ¿Qué te pasó?- pregunté. Se inclinó de hombros restándole importancia.

- Han sido días difíciles. – dijo simplemente. Asentí. Lo entendía. También habían sido días difíciles para mi.

- Bueno ya me tienes aquí, habla. – se echó contra la pared y entrecerró los ojos, en silencio. Esperé a que dijera algo. Después de un momento me cansé. Di un paso adelante. – A pesar de que me encantaría seguir hablando contigo…- dije- realmente me tengo que ir.

- Espera, Bella.- se plantó frente a mí, deteniéndome. Enarqué las cejas incitándolo a continuar.

- Dime.- murmuré apremiante.

- Yo vine aquí buscándote. Quería hablarte sobre lo que pasó ese día que te fuiste. Quería decirte que yo…

- Lo sé. No me amas. Ya está.- dije interrumpiéndolo. – Si eso es todo lo que tenías que decirme, me voy.- anuncié pasando junto a él. ¿De verdad había recorrido la mitad del país solo para decirme eso?

- Espera. ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó confundido.

- Hablo del obvio NO amor que sientes por mí. Y tampoco es que yo te importara demasiado. ¿Me equivoco? – ahora fue él el que suspiro con cansancio.

- Acampé fuera de tu casa esperando que me abrieras. Tu vecina me dijo que te habías ido. Primero no le creí porque pensé que al menos me habrías dicho. Te llame un millón de veces y no contestaste. Fui a casa de tu madre, la cual me echo… gritando que quería acabar con todas sus hijas. Tu padre fue más comprensivo aunque no me dijo dónde estabas y pienso que tampoco tenía idea. Me tomo mucho tiempo encontrarte y aún así ¿crees que no me importas?

- Estoy segura de eso.

- Siempre tienes que arruinarlo ¿cierto?- preguntó después de otro suspiro. Se volvió a apoyar contra la pared y se pasó las manos por la cara.

- ¿Arruinar que, Edward? – me apoyé a su lado. – Pensé que ya estaba todo arruinado entre nosotros.

- No todo, quiero recuperar a mi mejor amiga. – me encogí ante sus palabras. ¿Amigos? ¿Podría con eso?

- No puedo, Edward. – murmuré agachando la cabeza y jugueteando con el cierre de mi casaca.

- Sinceramente, yo tampoco. – levanté la cabeza sorprendida. Sus ojos verdes me contemplaban con intensidad. – No te amo, no te mentiré. – abrí al boca para decir algo. Pero puso un dedo en mis labios evitando que lo interrumpiera.- No me interrumpas. – asentí. Bajó la mano y siguió hablando. - No tengo idea de que vendrá después, no puedo prometerte amor eterno. No puedo prometerte un final feliz y todas esas cosas que siempre quisiste. Quizás Mel tenía razón y nunca la amé pero tampoco puedo decir que te amo a ti. Simplemente no puedo. Pero no quisiera despertar un día y darme cuenta de que ignoré algo que tenía delante. Quiero estar contigo, quiero que empecemos de nuevo. Quiero pedirte una cita y hacerlo todo de nuevo. Como debió ser desde el comienzo.

Me quedé en silencio, observándolo, procesando sus palabras. Casi creía que esto era alguna especie de sueño y que pronto caería de la cama o quizás Emmet me vendría a despertar. O quizás y al salir del departamento había sido atropellada y ahora estaba muerta y esto era el cielo.

No, no podría serlo ni mis sueños o alucinaciones más increíbles podrían acercarse a esto. A pesar de todo, yo no tenía tanta imaginación.

Se sentía tan real.

Bajé la mirada y la centré en sus manos. Estaban cerrados sobre sus rodillas. ¿Cuánto veces no había cerrado yo así mis manos para evitar tocarlo? ¿Le pasaría a él lo mismo?

-Y yo quisiera aceptarla.- dije por fin levantando la vista hacia él. Su rostro lució sorprendido. El había esperado que dijera que no, me di cuenta con incredulidad.

Tiré de su mano hasta ponernos de pie. –Vamos por un café.- pedí con una sonrisa.

/*/

-¿Empacando, Bells? – di un salto al oír su voz.

- ¡Emmet!- chillé dándome vuelta y apoyándome contra la maleta. – Esto… vuelvo a casa. Ya no tengo razones para huir asique volveré. Vuelvo con Edward.

- Lo sé, Bells. ¿Quién crees que le dijo dónde estabas?

- ¿Fuiste tú?

- Claro, lo llamé en cuanto saliste por la puerta. Le dije que no merecía que lo quisieras como lo haces también le dije que era un maldito cobarde. Y eso pareció convencerlo. Es un buen chico después de todo. Quiere merecerte y creo que lo va a lograr.

- Gracias, Em. Te voy a extrañar. – lo abracé.

– Te lo prometí, Bells, no lo olvides. – Su mano frotó gentilmente mi espalda, haciéndome recordar su promesa.- ¿Qué harán ahora? – preguntó retrocediendo y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos delanteros.

-Bueno, hemos hablado mucho del asunto y creemos que después de todo lo que pasamos para llegar aquí, estamos listos para vivir juntos. . Alquilare mi apartamento y me mudaré con él.

- Eso es grandioso. – dijo con una sonrisa. Aunque no podía decirlo a ciencia cierta, intuía que él se sentía feliz por mí. Pero no podía evitar preguntarme si el encontraría a alguien algún día.

- ¿Qué harás tu?- pregunté.

- Buscaré a Rose, supongo.

- Esperó que la encuentres.- asintió con una sonrisa triste.

- yo también. – me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda antes de separarse. – Suerte. – dijo plantando un beso en mi frente antes de salir de la habitación. – Avísame cuando te estés vayas- gritó.

- claro.- grité de vuelta. Sonreí mientras doblaba una camiseta y la guardaba en la maleta.

Mi vida al fin parecía estar tomando un rumbo más o menos bueno.

Tal vez este es el comienzo de algo nuevo.

* * *

Y este es el último capitulo.

Escribí tantos posibles finales que terminé mareandome. Pero ninguno me convencía. Como dije en algún momento, no me gusta sacar amor de donde no lo hay. No me gustan esos finales arreglados donde al personaje subitamente se le prende el foco y decide que esta enamorado. Debo confesar por mas vergonzoso que suene que yo tambien escribi en algun momento un final asi pero odiaria que esta historia fuera una de esas.

Este fic es el que mas me ha gustado escribir, al menos hasta ahora. Y me alegra infinitamente haberlo compartido con ustedes. Las adoro chicas! (Hablo en serio)

Infinitas gracias a todas las que comentaron, a las que agregaron este fic a sus favoritos, a las que le pusieron alertas y a las que agregaron a mi a sus autores favoritos (no tienen idea de como creció mi ego).

En la nota dije que sacaría Outtakes pero ahora estoy considerando seriamente hacer una historia, no simplemente los outtakes. Debo aclarar que no se me habia ocurrido poner a Emmet en este capitulo hasta que se me paso por la cabeza hacerle a el tambien una historia. Se llamara "Siempre detras de ti" y será una historia paralela a esta, aunque por lo pronto no voy a subirla. Solo tengo el prologo. Pero lo haré, definitivamente.

Ya me extendí un montón.

Espero que les haya gustado está última parte.

Si fue asi, tanto como sino me encantaria que dejaran un review. Las que no dejaron un review en los capitulos anteriores pueden dejarlo ahora. Y las que dejaron su review, si tambien pueden dejar uno aqui, se los agradeceria un monton.

Aún no puedo creer que se acabe!

Cuidense mucho! Nos leemos pronto!

_kisses & bites_

**_S.S_**


	6. NOTA

Hola!

Bueno el primer capitulo de "El Amor nos hace Mentirosos" ya ha sido publicado en mi blog tintayhojasdepapel(punto)blogspot(punto)com

Para las que no lo sabian: Esta historia son los Outtakes the Our Last Chance.

Realmente me gustaria que se pasaran por alli. Y se dejan un comentario se los agradeceria un monton!

S.S


End file.
